Blood flow will be magnetically polarized, regionally depolarized and detected downstream to measure changes in perfusion of the cerebrum and fingers in animals and humans to evaluate the relative sensitivity of the system at high and low magnetic fields. Non-invasive blood flow measurement by nuclear magnetic resonance techniques will be used.